


Circolo Familiare

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Minerva si era adattata sorprendentemente bene alle basse temperature di Ferox, infatti la neve sembrava più che altro incuriosirla al posto di infastidirla. Anzi, le piaceva atterrare su quella morbida distesa bianca che attutiva tutti i rumori, rendendoli ovattati e lontani, e trovava inoltre quasi soddisfacente vedere la neve sciogliersi quando veniva sottoposta al suo Fiato di Fuoco.





	Circolo Familiare

**Author's Note:**

> **Personaggi:** Minerva, Zelcher, Lon'zu e Gerome (sono solo nominati questi tre)  
>  **Rating:** SAFE  
>  **Parole:** 430  
>  **Note:** Piccolo slice of life senza senso XD non so come ma mi sono ritrovata a scrivere attraverso il punto di vista di Minerva XD il titolo... lasciamo perdere. Ci metto ore a cercarne uno decente e mi sono limitata a puntare il dito sulla flashfic sperando di beccare qualcosa di utilizzabile ahaha

Minerva si era adattata sorprendentemente bene alle basse temperature di Ferox, infatti la neve sembrava più che altro incuriosirla al posto di infastidirla. Anzi, le piaceva atterrare su quella morbida distesa bianca che attutiva tutti i rumori, rendendoli ovattati e lontani, e trovava inoltre quasi soddisfacente vedere la neve sciogliersi quando veniva sottoposta al suo Fiato di Fuoco.

Quello, ovviamente, non aveva impedito la sua compagna umana di preoccuparsi per lei. Aveva infatti iniziato a preparare delle cuffiette di lana non solo per il suo sposo, Lon'zu, ma anche per Minerva e quest'ultima non si era mai lamentata delle attenzioni della donna.

Zelcher era una compagna preziosa per Minerva. L'umana si era guadagnata il suo rispetto e l'affetto lentamente e in quel momento la viverna non riusciva neanche a considerare la sola idea di abbandonarla. Zelcher e Lon'zu erano diventati i  _ suoi umani _ e presto a quella sorta di  _ branco _ si sarebbe unita anche un'altra piccola esistenza.

In realtà, aveva già conosciuto Gerome e la sua viverna - una Minerva proveniente dal futuro -, e quell'incontro l'aveva aiutata a comprendere quanto quel  _ 'circolo familiare'  _ fosse importante. Doveva proteggere la sua famiglia, così come un giorno avrebbe difeso il piccolo Gerome in quel mondo apparentemente in pace - perché se aveva imparato qualcosa dagli esseri umani, era che trovavano qualsiasi pretesto per farsi la guerra.

Osservò silenziosa Zelcher infilare sul capo di Lon'zu un cappellino di lana blu scuro. L'uomo sembrava un po' a disagio, ma i suoi occhi brillavano di felicità e dolcezza, privati di quell'ombra che per anni lo aveva reso freddo con tutte le donne e che solo Zelcher era riuscita a cancellare. E quest'ultima era radiosa accanto all'uomo che amava, con quelle sue forme più morbide e pesanti segno dell'ormai avanzato stato di gravidanza.

Il solo guardarli rinforzò in Minerva il desiderio di proteggerli. Perché gli umani potevano essere dotati di forza di volontà, coraggio e grandi abilità magiche e combattive... ma non avrebbero mai potuto proteggere qualcuno come avrebbe invece fatto una viverna.

Sbuffò un po' di fuoco, che andò a sciogliere il manto bianco attorno a sé, e nascondendo il capo sotto l'ala per riposare, non poté non immaginare il futuro. Con il piccolo Gerome che cercava calore e riparo vicino al suo corpo, troppo testardo per tornare al caldo e desideroso di giocare tra la neve, mentre Zelcher e Lon'zu lo sgridavano divertiti proprio per quell'ostinazione che aveva preso da entrambi.

Sì. Era una bella immagine del futuro. Un'immagine calda, in grado di sciogliere quel gelo anche senza utilizzare il suo Fiato di Fuoco.


End file.
